Don't Let Go
by Vaerin7
Summary: First he saved his life, then he returned his property, and now Ichigo can't get him out of his head.  Will he snag himself a hero, or will this man turn out to be something else.


Don't Let Go

The summer sky is the most beautiful blue it has ever been this year, the color so pure it's almost white, and it's the perfect day for those wandering about to waste their time in parks and swimming pools. Ichigo Kurosaki is one such teen, vibrant orange hair blowing in the wind and tall lithe frame moving with inhuman grace. He's walking about with his best friend on their way to meet said friend's boyfriend, but his mind is elsewhere. Renji, his red-headed tattooed friend, talks animatedly as they cross the street. He notes that Ichigo isn't paying attention, frowning a moment before snatching his keys teasingly.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouts reaching for his keys.

"Jump, boy. Jump!" Renji laughs holding the keys too high for Ichigo to reach.

"Renji, that's not funny. Give them back."

"Then listen to me."

"But it's so hard to stay in tune to such dull thoughts," Ichigo mutters.

"Oh, now you're in for it."

He tosses the keys toward the trashcan next to the stoplight; both boys watching them hit the rim of the can and bounce off into the middle of the street's right lane. Ichigo glares at Renji, the red-head looking away sheepishly, and then hurries to retrieve them after looking both ways and finding the street clear. There are a number of people traveling the shaded walkways on both sidewalks, the awnings of the stores keeping the heat of the summer sun off them, but only one notices the speeding car coming to turn onto the lane Ichigo now kneels in the middle of. Ichigo stands and pockets his keys, turning to walk back to the sidewalk and stopping in wide-eyed horror at the sight of the car barreling towards him. His body stiffens and he finds himself paralyzed as it draws nearer, Renji gasping and shouting his name. At the last minute, something hard slams into him and he goes tumbling to the sidewalk with a heavy body atop him. Renji is beside him immediately, trying to lift the dazed orange-haired teen from beneath the body atop him. Ichigo slowly comes to his senses; the first thing he notices is the strange eyes watching him… golden irises on black. The smirk is cocky and he can tell this stranger has something he wants to say, something Ichigo knows he'll dislike. Before they can say anything, Renji has him off the ground and back next to him.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"I… I'm fine."

"Man, I thought you were a goner for good," he says in worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ya should be more careful, princess," the stranger grins. "Knights in shining armor are in short supply now-a-days."

"I'm not a princess, damn it!" Ichigo yells.

"Wha' no thank ya?"

Ichigo blushes and mumbles and thank you, allowing Renji to pull him behind him protectively. The stranger stands before them, bowing chivalrously and giving Ichigo a mocking smirk before a wink.

"Try not ta get in anymore trouble, princess," he grins widely. "I'd hate ta not be there ta save ya again."

Ichigo watches the stranger walk into the store beside them humming to himself, Renji standing between the two with a frown. After a moment of silence, Renji puts a hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and they continue on their way to Renji's boyfriend's house.

"Oh my god!" Rukia shouts. "You could've been killed! Did you go to the hospital? Did you let Renji check you over? Did you get that stranger's number?"

"… Why would I want his number?" Ichigo wonders curiously.

"Maybe he was hot, how should I know?" the small black haired girl shrugs.

"Unbelievable, I almost get flattened by a speeding car and you're too busy worrying over a stranger's number and if he's hot or not," Ichigo scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

"Well… can you blame me? Your love life hasn't exactly taken off to fly high… it's taken off and crashed before the last wheel left the ground, burning in a mess of flaming metal with screaming passengers running all over in panic as the fire consumes them!"

"Okay, okay, I get it already!"

"So… Are you gonna see him again?"

"I don't even know him!"

"That doesn't matter."

"I gotta go, Rukia," Ichigo sighs.

"Want me to get Renji?"

"No, no. We walked here together, so walking alone will only get me home faster," Ichigo jokes.

"See you tomorrow… You're still going clubbing with us tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, see you then."

The walk home from the Kuchiki residence is long and quiet; Ichigo normally listens to Renji as he babbles on about nothing in particular. He walks along the deserted street up to his house, reaching into his pocket… to find his keys missing. He gasps and thinks back to where he could've lost them, thinking only of his ordeal with the car and the stranger. He sighs and tries to figure out what to do next, as his family is off visiting relatives and he doesn't have a spare key.

"Awe, man, I can't believe my luck," he mutters banging his head softly against the door.

A quiet jingling next to his ear shocks him out of his thoughts, his eyes snapping open to glance at the keys hanging beside his head. He gasps and turns swiftly, shocked to see the stranger from before grinning widely at his surprised features.

"Hey, princess," the white haired man smirks. "I been lookin' for ya."

"Where'd you get those?" Ichigo glares.

"You oughta look up the definition of 'grateful' in the dictionary," the man states. "Cause I saved ya life earlier and I returned ya lost property now… and ya still haven't said thank ya."

"I… Thank you," Ichigo sighs.

"Now, was tha' so hard?"

"Look… where'd you get those?"

"When I came outta the shop, I found 'em lying on the sidewalk. I been lookin' for ya ever since… Lucky I live round here or ya would've spent the night on the doorstep, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo glares.

"Sorry, sorry," he grins though he doesn't sound it.

"… So… What should I be calling you?"

"Name's Shiro."

"Well… thanks for bringing me my keys, Shiro," Ichigo blushes. "But it's getting late and I'm certain you'd like to get home…"

"If that ain't a pathetic attempt to get rid of a bad date," Shiro laughs.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, I'm just tired and I have a big day planned tomorrow."

"I understand… but that's still what it sounded like," Shiro winks teasingly.

"Good night, Shiro," Ichigo smiles softly.

"Good night, princess."

"My name's Ichigo," Ichigo frowns.

"Good night, princess," Shiro grins before walking off.

Ichigo shakes his head and sighs, unlocking his door and walking in with a small smile on his face. He gets ready for bed and falls asleep, Shiro haunting his dreams all through the night. Honestly, he can't wait until he meets up with him again.

The next day, he and his friends head out to grab some lunch before going to the park. Ichigo's morning was quiet and he spent it at home, but now he's ready to spend time with his friends. The park is full of families at the swimming pool and playing with their kids, some people are walking their dogs and Ichigo finds himself looking out for the shockingly white hair of his stranger. Renji notes that he's not paying attention again, Rukia recognizing the anxious emotion in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"… Huh? Oh… nothing much."

"Looking for someone?" Rukia asks slyly.

"Of course not!" he blushes.

"What happened to you last night?"

"… I met him again… Shiro… the one that saved me."

"At least you got a name this time… any chance you got a number?" Rukia wonders excitedly.

"… No… But he lives near my house," Ichigo murmurs.

"It's a start!"

"So… what happened?" Renji wonders again.

"Well, when I got home, I realized my keys were missing. They fell out of my pocket when he saved me and he found them when he came out of that shop he went into… so he was trying to find me to give them back. It's a good thing he lives near me, or I would've been locked out all night."

"So… are you looking for him?" Rukia asks.

"… Yeah," Ichigo blushes.

Rukia laughs and slaps him on the back, gloating openly about her knowledge of her friend. Renji frowns at the information, not too keen on Ichigo liking someone that he doesn't know very well.

"It's about time for the club to open, let's go," Rukia grins. "Maybe you'll meet your lover boy there."

"Shut up, Rukia, that's not funny."

"Okay, okay, no need to be hostile."

The club is warm and filled with bodies, the music loud and seeming to make Ichigo's heart thump harder. He dances on the floor, moving with inhuman grace and seeming to flow through the music. He's always been a great dancer, his gifts ranging through many things and pretty much centering around dancing and fighting. He works at this club during the weekends and on Fridays, but its Thursday and he doesn't have to work until tomorrow night. He moves away from Renji, who was dancing with him and began to inch toward Rukia, and finds someone else's arms around his waist. He goes to turn, but the body pressed against his back and the arms keeping him in step prevent that.

"Don't stop now, princess, ya were doin' so well," Shiro whispers in his ear.

"Shiro!" Ichigo gasps. "What are you..?"

"Keep in step, princess," he teases.

Ichigo smirks and doubles his effort to out do Shiro, keeping the white haired man on his toes as they move together. Ichigo can feel his heart skip a beat when Shiro places a hand on his hip, his mouth getting dry. He turns to face Shiro, tired and thirsty, and motions toward the bar. They move off the dance floor, leaving Rukia and Renji to dance, and make their way over to the bar. Ichigo calls out to a teal haired man behind the bar, grinning when he walks over.

"Hey, Grimmjow, how about a drink?" Ichigo says.

"You buyin'?" he asks with a cocky smirk.

"I meant, how about _you_ give _me_ a drink," Ichigo frowns. "Like I'd buy you anything."

"Here," the teal haired waiter grins.

"Anything for you, Shiro?" Ichigo wonders.

"Just water, if ya don' mind."

"Here you go."

Shiro takes the drink and downs it, setting down the empty glass to watch Ichigo drink his fruity concoction. He can already tell Ichigo can hold his liquor, though he's only eighteen and really shouldn't be drinking. Working in a place like this club it's sort of mandatory to drink, as most tips are made from drinking with his customers. He's a rather social person and loves to be around people, so this job is good for him. After a few hours, Ichigo is getting sleepy and Shiro can tell. Rukia and Renji finally find them by the bar, both catching the warning glare Shiro gives someone reaching to grope Ichigo as he rests his head on the counter. The man backs off immediately, shivering in fear at the predatory gaze.

"There you are, Ichigo," Renji remarks patting his back. "Time to go home, I think."

"Hi, I'm Rukia," the small black haired girl grins. "You must be Ichigo's savior… You _are_ really hot."

"… Thank you," Shiro says uncertainly.

"Yeah, well… You can leave Ichigo with us now, we'll take him home," Renji says with a frowns.

Ichigo wakes when the sun shines in his eyes, groaning in irritation and stretching before getting up. He notes that he's in his room, wondering if Shiro was the one to bring him home, and sighs at the thought of not seeing his 'date' in the morning. He eats a quiet breakfast and decides to head out to go shopping, using his day to get things done before going to work later that night.

The night is quiet though the club is not, Ichigo mixing drinks behind the bar while accepting a few from those that buy him one. Grimmjow is working with him, the teal haired man grinning as usual as he divides his attention between occasionally teasing the orange haired teen and threatening the men that get a little too close to his friend. It isn't long until his shift is over and he gets ready to leave.

"Goodnight, Grimmjow," he calls.

"What, no kiss?" the teal haired man teases with a feigned pout.

"All right, but just one," Ichigo remarks feigning exasperation.

He walks up to Grimmjow, planting a quick kiss on his lips. His long time friend grins against his lips and pulls him in for a deeper one, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Ichigo gasps, surprised at the bold move he knows Grimmjow did to tease him, and the teal haired bartender uses his shock to slip his tongue into his mouth and map out the warm cavern. Ichigo pulls back giving him a glare, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Hmm… you taste like strawberries," Grimmjow states with a grin.

"Shut up," Ichigo blushes. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, idiot."

"Later… strawberry," Grimmjow snickers.

Ichigo glares at him, warning him against the nickname and knowing he won't heed it. Grimmjow grabs him and pulls him closer against him, kissing him again and nuzzling just below his ear.

"Be careful, Ichigo," he says with worry tinting his voice. "I noticed a guy watching you seemed a bit too interested."

"… And you had to kiss me to tell me that?" the orange haired teen smirks.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you again," Grimmjow remarks innocently.

"Idiot."

"Just be careful, Ichigo."

"All right, all right," he says holding up his hands. "I'll be extra careful so I can make it back to my big strong lover."

His remark is said mockingly, but Grimmjow knows there's a certain amount of truth to the statement. He watches Ichigo leave, shaking his head as he gets back to work. Ichigo walks around the corner, yelping as someone yanks him in to an alleyway. He's slammed roughly against the brick wall of the building, hitting his head and gasping as his eyesight goes blurry. He tries to fight off his attacker, but the dizziness clouding his mind gives them the advantage. He screams out, feeling them yanking on his clothes… and then there's nothing. He slides down to the ground, fighting to stay awake and failing. Before he passes out he can hear a grunt and then a thud as a body hits the ground away from him. Afterward, he's lifted off the ground and passes out.

When he wakes he doesn't open his eyes, but he hears someone moving around the area. He stiffens and tries to pretend to be asleep, hoping the person will leave and give him a chance to get away. He can feel that he's in nothing but his boxers, remembering that his clothes were ruined by his attacker, thanking every god in the sky that he doesn't have any pain besides the pain in his head.

"Ya certainly like ta get in trouble, princess," a familiar voice remarks with a humored chuckle. "Did ya miss me tha' much?"

"Shiro?" Ichigo says quietly.

"That's me."

"What happened?"

"Ya were jumped outside your club," he remarks. "Lucky I go there when ya work."

"… And why would that be?"

"Well… I kinda like ya," Shiro blushes.

"Do you? For how long?"

"I started comin' round bout a month ago," he says. "Here, a couple pain killers for your head."

"Thanks," Ichigo says taking the pills and downing his water before continuing. "So… were you stalking me when you just so happened to rescue me twice and return my keys?"

"Oh yes, princess," Shiro remarks with thick sarcasm. "I've nothing better to do than follow around an accident prone damsel in distress."

"Ha, ha, you're killing me," Ichigo states in equal sarcasm.

"Look, I was on my way to get groceries yesterday and I really do live just down the block from ya," Shiro sighs. "The only thing I did that could even border stalking was go to the club when ya were workin'."

"… You saw me and Grimmjow," Ichigo blushes.

"Ah, don't worry bout it," Shiro laughs. "I know ya don't go for his type… or ya wouldn't be lookin' for me, right?"

"Yeah. Hey… uh… I was wondering…"

"Don't ask me out," Shiro frowns.

"… Why?" Ichigo says slightly upset.

"Cause, you're not supposed to ask me out, you're a princess not a prince," Shiro grins widely. "I'm supposed ta ask you out, cause I'm the dominant."

"Whatever," Ichigo mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"So, princess… How bout dinner tomorrow night?"

"Gee, I don't know," Ichigo teases. "I just might be busy tomorrow, how about a rain check?"

"Funny," Shiro frowns. "So… what do you say?"

"Well… I kind of have to work tomorrow night," Ichigo says with a sigh. "Maybe… maybe we can have lunch?"

"No, I'm taking ya out ta dinner, princess," Shiro smirks. "I'll just have ta go ta work with ya, make sure no one hurts ya again."

"… I would like that."

"Good. Come on, I'll take ya home."

Grimmjow is behind the bar when Ichigo walks in to work, eagerly hurrying over to him and gripping him in a tight hug. Ichigo returns it, surprised when Grimmjow pulls him away from Shiro. The white haired man gives a confused look, but says nothing.

"Grimmjow, what's up?"

"That's the guy I was talking about last night," he frowns. "He's the one that's been watching you. And then you go missing last night? What's going on, Ichigo?"

"I got jumped by someone last night, hit my head pretty good, but I heard them get beat up before I passed out. Shiro took me to his place until I woke up, and then he took me home."

"I don't trust him," Grimmjow growls. "What if he's the one that attacked you?"

"He's not, I managed to see who attacked me… or at least, I managed to see a little bit," Ichigo blushes. "He had white hair, but it was longer than Shiro's and laid flat, and his eyes were closed in arches… like a fox."

"Ichigo, that isn't very promising information," Grimmjow sighs.

"I could just tell the difference," Ichigo mutters. "Trust me, okay? I just know it wasn't him. He handles me differently, he feels differently… and I feel as though I've known him all my life. It's just like with you."

"Do not compare him to me," the teal haired man frowns. "He's a stranger, Ichigo, I don't want you getting hurt because of him."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt… but I don't think it very polite ta talk like I'm not here, princess."

"Sorry, Shiro. Look, I don't want you to be bored while I'm working… Grimmjow takes care of me while I'm on the job… so you can come back later if you want."

"He does take rather good care of ya, princess," Shiro muses. "But I think I'll just sit nearby and people watch… ya have some rather interesting people round here."

"… I've noticed," Ichigo murmurs.

"Come on, Ichigo," Grimmjow remarks.

He hastily pulls Ichigo away from Shiro, eager to put some distance between the two. Grimmjow has always liked his friend, that's no secret, and although they've messed around they've never really talked about a lasting relationship. Now, however, he's really wishing he would've pursued that particular issue. He watches closely, noting how Shiro keeps a comfortable distance from Ichigo and how he waits for Ichigo to make the next move. He has to grudgingly admit that he likes the way this new male treats his best friend and lover, but he still regrets not telling Ichigo how he felt and still feels.

After work, Ichigo and Shiro go out to dinner at a rather fancy restaurant. Ichigo marvels at the thought that Shiro can afford something like this, wondering what he does that allows him such extravagant things.

"Are ya enjoying your meal, Ichigo?" Shiro wonders.

"Uh… Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, well… why didn't ya just ask?" Shiro chuckles. "I'm a surgeon... one of the best, actually."

"How old are you?" Ichigo asks in shock.

"Not much older than ya… maybe a year or two. I graduated young and got a job pretty quick."

"Wow."

"So… what time ya gotta be home?"

"My dad's pretty lenient, he's really set on me getting a steady boyfriend," Ichigo remarks.

"Good. As this is our second date, I was thinking… would ya like ta spend the night with me?" Shiro asks quietly.

"… Wow, that was forthright," Ichigo mutters.

"There's really no other way ta put it, princess," Shiro says flatly.

"I… I suppose I could," Ichigo blushes. "I'll have to call my dad. I guess the problem I have is the fact that we haven't really talked about… well… what am I to you?"

"What do ya want ta be?"

"Don't tell me just so you can get what you want," Ichigo frowns.

"I know what I want ya ta be, princess, but I gotta know what ya want ta be. Do ya want a steady relationship, or do ya want something else?"

"… I would like… a boyfriend," Ichigo blushes deeply.

"Good, cause that's what I'd like too," Shiro grins widely. "So, princess, I suppose ya can tell your dad you'll be staying the night with your boyfriend."

"He'll like that," Ichigo grins.

That night, Ichigo sleeps next to Shiro in one of his shirts. The button up is a little too large on Ichigo, but it makes him look cute. Shiro holds him close, grinning softly as he gazes down on his new boyfriend… his princess. They didn't really do anything, as Ichigo was a bit too shy and Shiro wanted to take things slow. It was late when they got to Shiro's apartment, so it was easy for Ichigo to fall asleep. Shiro couldn't sleep right away, so he's watching Ichigo as he slumbers. After a little while, he closes his eyes and follows Ichigo's lead.

The sun shines in to wake the white haired male, Shiro stretching and yawning before remembering the orange haired teen laying beside him. He watches Ichigo's angelic face a little while before gently caressing his cheek and brushing his hair from his face.

"Princess, time ta wake up," he whispers. "Come on, princess, get up."

"Hmm… what time is it?" Ichigo mumbles sleepily.

"Time ta get up."

"Five more minutes."

"I need ta get ya home, princess," Shiro chuckles. "Come on, let's get ya up."

"But I'm comfortable," Ichigo whines.

"So am I, but I really think I should get ya home. I don't want ta make your dad mad at me… he might not let me see ya again."

"… All right."

He gets out of bed and Shiro follows, the white haired male leading Ichigo to the shower before leaving him to clean up. While Ichigo takes a shower, Shiro makes them breakfast. When his princess comes into the kitchen, he catches him in a tight hug and kisses him deeply. Ichigo responds quickly, opening his mouth for his boyfriend and sighing happily. He feels safe in Shiro's arms and that's all he really wants, but he's willing to lie down for his boyfriend and quite eagerly, too. He pushes against Shiro, letting him take control of their kiss and urging him on.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" Shiro whispers huskily.

"Yeah," Ichigo replies.

Shiro leads Ichigo back to the bedroom, pushing him backwards onto the bed and crawling in after him. Ichigo chuckles, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and touching his nose to Shiro's. Shiro kisses him, pushing him back and slipping his clothes off before thrusting into him. Ichigo gasps at the motion, arching his back and letting his boyfriend take complete control. He moans in pleasure, pushing back as Shiro thrusts into his willing body. The thrusts become erratic and Ichigo screams with his release, his muscles clamping down on Shiro's swollen member and milking him thoroughly. Shiro gasps and gives a shudder before his release, pulling out and dropping down beside Ichigo. They both give a satisfied sigh and curl up together, falling asleep rather quickly.

About two hours after their release, Shiro wakes and glances at his slumbering Ichigo. The orange haired teen snoozes quietly, his head resting against Shiro's chest and his arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Shiro smirks and gently moves Ichigo to the mattress so he can get up, crawling over his boyfriend and moving to the bathroom to clean up. As he's cleaning Ichigo, the orange haired teen wakes with a startled look on his face.

"You scared me," he remarks sleepily.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta."

"Hmm… that felt great," Ichigo smiles.

"It did, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but I really have to be going or my dad's going to be angry."

Isshin is taking out the trash when Shiro's car pulls up to drop Ichigo off, the white haired male getting out to meet Ichigo as he steps onto the sidewalk. He gives him a deep kiss and a hug, and then bids him a quick good bye before leaving for work.

"Who was that, oh wonderful son of mine?" Isshin wonders.

"My boyfriend," Ichigo blushes.

"… Thank goodness! I was so afraid you would grow to become a lonely bachelor for the rest of your life!" he states with tears in his eyes. "You must let me meet this wonderful boyfriend of yours!"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Will you be going out with him again?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at his place tonight as well. It's just easier to spend the night with him rather than get off work and walk all the way back here… he lives much closer and he picks me up after work."

"Good, that's fine."

Shiro picks Ichigo up after his shift at the club and takes him back to his apartment, the both of them making dinner together and eating quietly. Shiro watches Ichigo a moment, finding that he really likes the pass time, and then decides that they've been quiet long enough.

"How was your day, princess?" he wonders.

"Fine, actually… but… Grimmjow's been acting strangely."

"He likes ya, that's why."

"What? No way," he laughs.

"I know the look he gives ya when you're not looking… I gave ya that same look."

"… He's never said anything."

"He's never had competition before," Shiro remarks.

"I suppose," Ichigo muses while carrying his dishes to the sink.

"Let me," Shiro says booting Ichigo away from the sink with a playful hip bump.

"Hey."

"If ya wanna do something, go get ready for the movie," Shiro smirks.

"Fine, fine."

Ichigo falls asleep near the end of the movie, snoozing against Shiro peaceably as the white haired male turns off the television and picks him up. He carefully lays him on his bed and covers him up, heading to the bathroom to get washed up for bed. While he's in the shower, he thinks over his relationship. This is the first serious relationship he's ever been in, but he really couldn't have chosen a better lover. Ichigo is perfect in every way and he seems to be rather good at tolerating Shiro's humor… and his nickname. He'd be worried about Grimmjow if Ichigo didn't act so innocent and oblivious at the information of the teal haired man's interest. All in all, he realizes he's in the best position he's ever been in with his lovers. He gazes down at Ichigo, smiling softly as he brushes his hair from his eyes. Ichigo mumbles in his sleep before cuddling closer to Shiro, causing the white haired male to chuckle quietly.

"I love you, princess," he whispers.

"Hmm… me, too," Ichigo murmurs.

Shiro smiles and holds Ichigo closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. This is the mate he's been looking for, the one that seems connected to his very soul… the one he'll never let go.


End file.
